<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shadowhunters - Talk Post by IceQueenQuests (TheIceQueen)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357684">Shadowhunters - Talk Post</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/IceQueenQuests'>IceQueenQuests (TheIceQueen)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Talk, asks and prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic, Talk Post, Talk to you in the comments, TheIceQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/IceQueenQuests</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ask me anything about existing Shadowhunters works by my Pseud &gt;TheIceQueen&lt;, or leave me a prompt or an idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Talk, asks and prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shadowhunters - Talk Post</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I created this pseud while finishing up a few larger works on my pseud &gt;TheIceQueen&lt; and needed a new place to talk to and receive ideas from the lovely people who read my works. </p><p>I have a lot of unfinished series and a few ongoing works and felt like I needed a place where I could keep you better updated. I'm not on Tumblr much and I know some of you aren't at all, so let's try this.</p><p> </p><p>The guidelines:</p><ul>
<li>Contact me in the comments</li>
<li>If you just want to talk; Perfect! Let's talk. Tell me when you're reading, what you're writing, who is your favorite character or why you love the show. Pour your heart out and I'll do the same.</li>
<li>You can ask me anything. As long as it's respectful I'll answer every comment.</li>
<li>You can send prompts, ideas, suggestions.</li>
<li>You can ask to finished works, ongoing works and series. Basically everything.</li>
<li>Keep it Shadowhunters related. I've made a work for the Supernatural Fandom too and if you guys want to play along maybe I'll do it for other fandoms down the line. Feel free to suggest one to be made next. 
<ul>
<li>I have written in: Supernatural, Criminal Minds, The Walking Dead, Teen Wolf. </li>
<li>Fandoms I'll maybe consider to pick up: Roswell NM, Riverdale, Merlin, The Witcher, Peaky Blinders...</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul><p>What I usually prefer: (but try me on something else too, please)</p><ul>
<li>Gen. relationships</li>
<li>Canon relationships</li>
<li>Canon setting</li>
<li>Post canon</li>
<li>Angst. Angst. Angst. (and panic)</li>
<li>Hurt/Comfort (heavy on the comfort)</li>
<li>Emotional hurt.</li>
<li>Pain and injury.</li>
<li>Somehow I've gotten really into tooth-rotting fluff lately</li>
</ul><p>The few things I refuse to write:</p><ul>
<li>RPF (I've done it before, but just can't anymore)</li>
<li>Underage</li>
<li>Suicide</li>
<li>Alfa/Beta/Omega </li>
<li>A few fetishes (talk to you in the comments if it comes up, but I won't ever judge you) </li>
<li>Reader-insert (I've tried it and I have to force it so it's not fun for me)</li>
</ul><p>Series and stories I'm still going back to/working on:</p><ul>
<li>More than perfect (finishing up the last chapters)</li>
<li>Who we are (starting on the next chapters after -More than perfect-)</li>
<li>Quite a few prompts have come up that I'll drop in between everything else.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Talk to you in the comments.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>